masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PARAGADE74
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vecchio page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 14:13, 26 April 2010 Mass Effect Dates Just a quick note, Mass Effect takes place in 2183, not 2181. Whereas Mass Effect 2 takes place in 2185. See the Timeline for more on that. Lancer1289 14:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry man. I got confused with the dates. If you're willing, I would like to edit the population numbers of the pages of Omega, Citadel, Terra Nova, and Earth to reflect this new dose of canon BioWare has given us. Maybe put the human population in parentheses. Is it okay to put in on the sidebar with the description? I won't edit the population numbers of that information that was already supplied to us in ME and ME2.PARAGADE74 14:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you are going to do that then pu tit in the trivia sections of those artices, don't modify colony template. The colony template's population numbers are pulled directly from the galaxy map, so the trivia sections are a much better place for that. Also you have to mentnio that this information comes from that. Something along the lines of, "According to Mass Effect: Incursion, in 2183 (Planet Name) had a population of (population number)." Add humans for Omega and the Citadel and I think you should be alright. Lancer1289 14:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I should made another quick note. Because Incusion is also set in 2183, adding "in 2183" shouldn't really have been done to the Terra Nova and Eden Prime. Because we don't have updates on the planets after ME, and it takes place in the same year, it would have been best to leave that out. Lancer1289 15:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Italics Just a quite note that we don't italize the names of games, books, or comics on this site. Lancer1289 16:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Lancer. I'm beginning to see that some of the style of writing here is kind of different than writing a paper in APA or MLA style. Not to hard to remember. This new way of editing all pages in code format will take some getting used to, though (I miss the old wiki editing where your edit pages almost looked exactly like the final page) :( PARAGADE74 06:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Iera I understand if you felt that edit was justified, it's just that it wasn't even in a Trivia section when you added it. You think it belongs there, and I'm fine with that; I don't think it belongs there, hopefully you're fine with that too. Let's just ask an admin and see whether or not it should be worth mentioning. --GodzillaMaster (talk) 01:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :One time I added a Trivia section for a system, but the only thing is once I published it, an admin moved it to the header, I guess it conflicts with the subheaders of all the planets in the system. That's why I put it there. But, I'll ask Lancer or Commdor what they think. PARAGADE74 (talk) 02:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Just to jump in here, the trivia really didn't have a reason to be removed and according the MoS, trivia for systems is to be integrated into the header. However, it is best done in one paragraph in this case. Some expansion also couldn't hurt. Lancer1289 (talk) 02:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Based on Lancer's approval, I'm going to remove the edit. Thanks everyone.PARAGADE74 (talk) 22:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC)